Patriciae Abuti
by regularvoltaire
Summary: They were returning to Hogwarts. But then came the realisation that the year would change the both of them forever. There was a curse to be dealt with. And someone must help the ex death eater to find the solution. Who else would be worthy than the gryffindor golden girl? Dramione.


Patriciae Abuti

**Disclaimer :** If they all belong to me, I would be sitting in a huge ancient house drinking hot chocolate with a personal chef and 10 billion pound on my bank account. Let's move on, shall we?

**A/N : **Well aware that this is 2014 and the series have long been over, but surely we need some sparks of childhood in our life once in a while.

**For Thasia **

**Happy Birthday.**

**This is a shit present.**

"**Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris? Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior." **

**Catullus LXXXV**

**Chapter 1 : Chaos and Returning**

At first, there was silence. Then, a scream. A horrendous, prolific scream that cuts through the darkness of the gravely night and deafed the ears of the inhabitants so cruel, that even the crows will shiver. In the midst of it all, in the dimly lit living room of the finest luxuries, stood one man, or rather, one boy, alone, only with his glass of brandy. But he did not as much as shiver, nor move a muscle through the whole nightmare. His cold blue eyes stared blankly at the fireplace. The room was dark. Its only lighting came from the fire which lighten up his pale complexion and the platinum blonde hair. Not one would think him a live creature if not for the sudden movement he made the next second. The young Malfoy heir walked briskly to the drink cabinet at the far end of the room. There he found another bottle of brandy, and started to work his way through it.

He had lost count of the number of glasses he drank today long ago. He was starting to get dependant, and he knew it yet he could not bring himself to a stop. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt of the realisation that he has rarely been in his mother's company through the whole madness. He knew that she suffered far more than him. He was thinking of finding his mother and had only started his way to the archway exit of the room when a sudden loud pop came from behind him. "Master Malfoy has requested your presence in his room, sir." The house-elf curtly bowed as Draco turned around. The news shocked him, for his father hadn't been on a condition sane enough these days to communicate to anyone. Yet, he still managed his perfect composure. "Very well, Skirmish. Tell him I'm on my way." Then another loud pop followed and the young boy turned around to fulfill his words.

Insanity. It was a shame, a total shame. The sickest of all sickness and one of the thing he hated the most in the world for he could never had it in his mind that the so called great Lucius Malfoy could ever possess it. He didn't know when exactly did it start, but once he saw the look of his father and the stare of his eyes, he knew there was no other explanation. As he descended upon the dark corridors of the manor, the memories came fluttering past.

After the war, the manor was in great distress. They were being heavily watched and controlled by the ministry. Both his parents were unable to escape from the manor and were only permitted to perform a simple charm or spell. The young Malfoy himself, was banned from using magic at all by a charmed bracelet on his arm except on special circumstances that include him going back to Hogwarts to finish his 7th year. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was disappointment, he did not know, but every day he and his mother have to watch his father lost his senses. At first, the attack came occasionally and only at night. He would lost his mind at time and when he finally returned, he would remember none of it. But then, it grew even more frequent and now it was very rare for him to be on his state of sane at all. There was nothing that could be done. They have tried every way, and the ministry had sent every person they had to help the situation but it was of no use. They presumed that the sickness came from within the victim himself, and the only solution was for the person to win the battle from the insanity himself. He was not removed to St Mungo for there was nothing there that could be done either. His wife pleaded for the permission for him to stay safely in his own home so that they could give him the utmost attention.

The scream, therefore, was usual. His father often grew violent in time of his attack and nobody was to be near him during that time. He started drinking. Not because of his desperation for his father's condition, only for the sake that he could not bear seeing a figure he admired so much throughout half his life simply faltered to mental sickness. Draco Malfoy never loved his father. That's what he assumed, in the least. He knew he loved his mother, but his father never showed him any kind of affection or any hint of him wanting his, he taught him hard, and so he became. At first, his father was his perfect admiration subject, someone that could have anything and have, gained everything in his life. All his life he was always trying to gain his attention, or his praise, that even included joining the dark lord army, but never once did he looked at him. By the time of his 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy realised that he hated his father. He hated his cold stare and all those painful curses training when he was a child. He hated those perfect demeanour and his spiteful always criticizing words. But most of all, he realised he hated him the most when he saw other children and their father. He believed himself of never forgiving what his father have done to destroy his family and their whole life. But yet, he knew he have become the perfect prideful mirror of his father. And therefore, he hated himself more.

His mind went back to the echo of his steps in the empty hallway. He has reached the end of the second floor and in front of his face stood a grand silver door. He knocked, yet he knew his father might not heard him or has probably lost his sanity again, and walked in.

The room was a complete wreck. Bottles of liquor shattered everywhere on the table and broken pieces of glass on the floor. The glass cabinet was gone. Each glass torn off and the cupboard completely broken. The bed could no longer be recognizable and so did the man in the far end corner of the room. Lucius Malfoy's eyes have gone from brilliant blue to complete red and his hair completely gone. He was curled up in the corner and stared blankly at nothing. "Father, I believe you called." He still said it even though he was completely sure his father had lost his sanity again and would never hear him. It was truly a shock then, when his eyes once again gained his spirit and they turned towards him. "Yes, Draco." He lost the mask.

"Help me to bed, quickly, while I'm still sane." He moved quickly with his arm around his father and soon the older man was on the bed. His voice shattered and hoarse, almost unrecognizable as one of human's if the owner had not been standing right in front of him. But yet, Draco noticed, it was Lucius Malfoy again. He heard nothing but perfect dignity and composure in his face and voice when he started to speak. These were one of the times he was completely awed of his father. "I don't have much time. It will come again, and it won't be long. You should leave when it started." He talked still in the same air that always make anyone feel he was the superior one in the conversation. "I called you in, to inform you of the legal inheritance and management of the whole Malfoy estate." Draco did not complain nor say a word. There was no use of pretense, both knew the head of the family soon won't be able to do anything. The process must be done, and be done quickly. "All the legal documents are in the drawer of my work desk. I have prepared them a long time ago. They were to be signed and given to Ganderwolf. Send Skirmish to fetch him, he was still our family lawyer even if his service is rarely needed. If any events occurred, though I doubt it, that shall force the need of a family crest, it is in the dungeon, the second door of the important documents storage room. You will find it in one of the chests along with other old family relics." He paused to catch his breath. "Ganderwolf will tell you of everything you need to know as well as the old family regulations and business. I have prepared you well since you were young, you will have no difficulty in managing the estate. If however, the conditions forced, and you are in desperate need of money, our lands in the north are the only one permitted to be sold. The profit will give you and your mother enough wealth for a lifetime. Be observant of your surroundings, if any business deal shall be made, trust no one but the advice of Ganderwolf. His family has served us for as long as human beings were known. And last,-" He removed the family ring firmly and placed it in Draco's hand. "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, place the official inheritance of the respectable Malfoy family estate and all its belongings to the very present, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco need not to be told that it was a releasing incantation and the ring was anciently charmed for it warmed up in his palm as soon as the words were said. He also knew that he was obliged to say the very words as to officially rest the family estate in the hands of the future heir. The heritance process was done. Quickly and efficient.

He slipped the ring through his finger and in no time felt the power the ring beared for generations. This will make him stronger, no doubt. With that said, he knew the conversation was over and started to make his way to the door. "Good night, father." His father didn't respond. He never responded. As he was opening the door, he felt a strange knowledge that this perhaps was to be the last time he would ever talk to his father. So he turned around and he looked. He looked intently. He looked at the man he have known from his childhood. But this time, his eyes have been regaining its true blue colour. And those eyes were looking at him for the first time in his whole life. And for the first time, did he see the ice mask gone and he could see, he could feel the warm of his eyes. He turned back to the door and stepped outside. But by the time he gripped the handle to close the door, He heard a distant but firm voice coming from behind.

"I'm sorry."

And he closed it.

The next morning, his father was proclaimed completely insane, and it was only a matter of time to his deathbed. And it was also the next morning that he realised, that he hated his father, but he loved him all the same.

Hermione Granger hated Hogwarts in her own way. Not a single soul would believe this if she told it to anyone, but she did, and she was absolutely certain of it. The war was the cause. She knew she could never bear to walk in the familiar school's ground again without any sadness. The school was the place of good memories, and after the war, it bears also the saddest memory of them all. In every step she took in the ground, the memories haunted her. She saw her friends, some of the closest and people she saw only from the distance. She saw them fall and the life spirit taken from their eyes. She saw George, and his smile, she saw Tonks and Lupin and felt their warm embrace, she saw Lavender and her big bushy hair giggling around at lunch time, she saw Colin, littering around Harry with his old camera, and she saw thousands and thousands of bodies scattered lifeless in the ground who used to be someone's dear in their life. Therefore, when the letter arrived, she was hesitant. And all her friends were confused.

They were all at the Burrow again, but the atmosphere was not the same, and never will be. Mrs. Weasley still bake buns at the kitchen and still shout for dinner time, but her shouts became more weary. Mr. Weasley went to work and came home at the exact same time, but the sighs were more likely to be heard and the smile more rarely to be seen. Percy spent less time in his room and more downstairs helping his mum. Charlie was home from the time being, but for the first time his presence failed to bring smiles and unending cheerfulness to everyone's face. Ginny and Ron tried their very best to always start a conversation at meal time and talked together more frequently. George was the one Hermione pitied the most. George never smiled again. At least not the smile she used to know. She remembered every time how he used to make puns about his "holy" ear even at the hardest time of war, but there was no longer jokes, only sighs and desperate smile. Harry was no better. He has lost Sirius, and now he lost Fred which he considered his brother, and also his two closest friends whom he considered uncle and aunt, Lupin and Tonks. Yet he still tried to force a smile every now and then, and in the weekend he went to look at his Godson Teddy.

The only thing that stayed the same was Harry and Ginny's relationship. If it changed anyhow, it probably grew even stronger and this was warmly accepted by the whole family. As for her and Ron, it didn't work out. She loved him very dearly, but then she realised, her affection grew towards brother and sisterly love. Kissing him became weirder every day, since she felt more and more like kissing her brother. Maybe it was just the craziness of the war. She was relieved when she knew Ron felt the same way, and they ended up their brief relationship with a hug she loved so much. The whole Weasley family and Harry regretted it, but they saw that Ron and Hermione became closer in a strange way and never once put their heads in the matter.

It was during breakfast at The Burrows, when an unrecognisable white owl flew from the upper window. It carried four letters and addressed the intended receiver quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all received the familiar letter with a very familiar crest on the front of it, but it all seemed weird and bazzare that after all the loudness of the war, they should still be receiving the annual letter they received every year in their previous normal life. Ginny's letter was predictable, but the other three were unexpected. As she chew her toast, she eagerly opened the envelope.

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

are pleased to inform

Miss Hermione Granger,

that you have been offered a place as a student as part of the teaching and learning process at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This offer is due to the inactivity of students, especially the 7th year, in the period of study last year in the cause of the second wizarding war.

The offer is optional and the students may choose not to accept it. If however, you wish to accept it, you will be welcomed as an 8th grade students with special accommodation and regulations and should send the letter informing your acceptance of the offer as soon as possible.

The requirements for 8th grade students can be found in the second page.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Headmistress

Ron has not finished reading, but Harry has thrown the letter away carelessly at the table. "You're going to reject it then?" She turned towards him. "Yeah, I have lost all the spirit." It was a short answer but sufficient of all reasons. Hermione felt it too, after all the exhausting war and endless battle, going back to school seems almost unbelievably stupid. "Me either," Ron grumbled. "Those things are way out of my mind and I'm certain there are dozens of people who would give us jobs even if we didn't go back there." This smugness managed a smile almost on everyone, but they knew it was true. Who wouldn't want the golden trio working for them? A moron that is.

And for the first time too, Hermione was shocked that she wasn't in a raging spirit to return too. She was exhausted, sad, and tired. So when Mrs. Weasley asked her with a smile, "But of course, you're returning, right dear? Our Hermione won't miss this chance surely," She shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not quite sure either. I haven't made up my mind on this." Everyone stared blankly at her, bewildered at what has just come out of their little brunette friend's mouth. She had to laugh at this, and soon the whole table was lightened up with smiles. "I can't believe you said that! What happened to your head, 'Mione?" Ginny joked. "I don't know, honestly, you know. I mean, Harry and Ron wouldn't be there either, so it's not the same, right?" She sighed. "Hey, don't worry about us, this isn't like you at all you know." Harry added. "Yeah you should be running around shrieking in joy, declaring your lifetime love of the letter right now." Ron mumbled as he ate his apple. Everyone laughed.

"You know 'Mione, it seems like you've lost your spirit, you know," Percy added absent-mindedly. "Yeah, you shouldn't, it's kinda weird," It was Ginny. Harry warmly put a comforting hand on her back, "We all missed it. War changed everyone, but you could never let it alter your spirit." He smiled. And that was all she need.

She's returning.

He refused, of course. There's no way he'll be returning. He hated it by heart, and he knew all the people there hated him even more. Besides, he needed to be there for his mother. All the legal business has already been done, and he had nothing to do these days. The manor was still dark and gloomy, it always have been, and that's how he liked it. His father has been taken care of by his mother every day in his bed. He could no longer spoke, and Draco never went to see him.

The letter was tossed aside as soon as it was read, and never be spoken of or considered until another letter with a ministry emblem on the front came.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We have received notice from your school that you have been invited among other students for another year at Hogwarts. We believed you have already considered of returning, but if you have not, we must sadly informed you that you are obliged to return nonetheless.

This is due to our concern of your being unable to go out from the manor and we believed meeting your fellow friends again would be a good change for you.

As you have already known, you can only use your magic under surveillance of the professor and we have sent someone to collect all your requirements as you are unable to leave the house.

Yours sincerely,

The ministry of magic

Surveillance section

'In other words, "As to make it easy for us to watch over you."' He tossed the letter angrily to the fire and sweared. But soon, the pain in his arm came again and he grunted. This has been happening since a week ago and each time the pain increases. How can he went to school in _this_ condition. He dared not tell a soul, not even his parents. He has chosen to deal with it alone.

All of these mean he had to go back to Hogwarts, most definitely, or the ministry applicants themselves will dragged him there. The sky was getting dark as he observed it from the main window of the unusual sitting room at the manor.

Hogwarts. Again.

_Crap._

**A/N : This is the first time, so please please please, this person would be very pleased if you fill in the review box. And also, I need a guidance on the length of a chapter. Do you think it's too long? Please help.**


End file.
